


Stay

by sagebrush



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Smoking, this is a little emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagebrush/pseuds/sagebrush
Summary: The one time Javier Peña stays the night.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Javi one shot, but definitely not the last. I'm pretty proud of this one. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it!

Javier Peña’s apartment smelled of two things: lost sleep and cigarette smoke. You wish you could say you hadn’t gotten used to it, but there was no use lying to yourself. You could no longer really smell the cigarette smoke when he pushed you up against your apartment door; you both were too preoccupied to care.  


His hands burned hot against your skin. You know you would remember the feeling of them in the morning, and you weren’t quite sure if that was a good thing. You hoped that you would leave the same kind of mark on him, one that would really last, not like the scratches of your nails against his back.  


You could smell the whiskey on his breath. It was proof of all the late nights at the office trying to catch killers. That smell was one of the things that drew you in. Goddamn him. You tried to drown yourself in him; his skin, the whiskey and cigarettes, the tacky sunglasses, the tight jeans, his lips. Anything to forget the way you really felt about him. You knew if you told him he’d run. Javi wasn’t looking for attachments, not here, not in this hellhole. You told yourself that you weren’t either, yet here he was.  


His sheets were stiff, probably a reflection on how much he actually slept in them, yet you didn’t seem to mind. You could hear Javi’s heartbeat in the ear you had pressed against his chest. There is a soft sort of intimacy in hearing another’s heartbeat. To you, it proved Javi was still alive, still human capable of love, no matter how much he told you he wasn’t.  


Before you could savor that slice of intimacy, he shuffled, outstretching his arm towards his nightstand. You sat up so he could reach easier. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes that often sat on the small table. He grabbed one and placed it in his mouth, then held out the open package in your direction. You shook your head, and he placed the pack back on the nightstand. He lit his cigarette, took a long drag, and let out a heavy exhale. You wish you could catch even a glimpse into that head of his. In a somewhat futile attempt, you decided to speak up. 

“How has work been?” You moved closer to him and leaned your head on his shoulder.  


“Same as always,” he said, letting out another sigh, “I don’t really want to talk about it.”  


“Okay,” you replied, getting the idea that conversation wasn’t wanted at the moment. You were alright with not talking. If it meant he would stay right here, then that was okay. However, the moment was broken quicker than you had hoped.  


Javi moved to extinguish his cigarette in the ashtray on the table. For a moment, you thought that he would come right back into bed with you, cuddle up, and kiss you on the forehead, but no. Instead, he swung his legs off the bed, and stood up. His gaze moved across the room until it located the pile of his clothes. He reached down to grab them, then set them back up on the bed. You sat up even more and, suddenly more conscious of your current state of undress, pulled the sheet up to your chest.  


“Javi,” your voice sounded so small in your head. It's a miracle he even heard you. He stopped for a moment, and met your gaze. “You can...you can stay, you know.” The look on his face was unreadable; he was good at that. You looked down at your hands to fiddle with them. You don’t know if you could look at his face when he inevitably said no. He took a deep breath in.  


“Okay…” his voice hung in the air. You weren’t quite sure what he meant by that. “Okay, I’ll stay.”  
Your head shot up. You definitely didn’t expect that. You tried not to show too much surprise on your face. You didn’t want to give away how happy you were. You knew deep down that this was probably the only time he would ever stay, but you shoved that feeling to the side. He moved away from his clothes and returned to the side of the bed he had recently occupied. He swung his legs back up onto the bed, and slipped under your covers.  


“Can we uh...can we just go to sleep? I’ve had a long day,” he spoke. You knew he didn’t want you to pry, so he gave you just enough information. You were okay with that, especially tonight, especially since he wasn’t leaving.  


“Yeah, Javi, we can just sleep,” you responded. As he laid down on the pillow, his body turned towards you. His arm stretched out, inviting you into his body. You smiled. After reaching to turn the lamp off behind you, you settled into his grasp. He let out a long sigh.  


“Thank you for staying, Javi.” He placed a kiss on the top of your head. That response was better than any you had hoped for. Now you were starting to hope just a little more. Maybe, just maybe, you could get him to stay again, to open up, tell you about his day, laugh with you. But having him here, in this moment, was good enough.


End file.
